


"Don't taint my bacon"

by Hazzaman



Category: Hollerfield
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaman/pseuds/Hazzaman
Summary: It's toms birthday and Harrison makes him breakfast in bed and things get a bit heated





	"Don't taint my bacon"

Tom woke up cold no one by his side and he felt betrayed, however this betrayal didn't last long as his wonderful boyfriend came in his hair all messy from last nights activities his glasses on making him look even more adorable. He was holding a plate with some bacon and egg on it and placed on the bed side table.

"Thought I'd make the birthday boy some breakfast." Harrison said smirk on his face. 

Tom smiled and sat up "thanks babe." He cupped his face and kissed him. "Although remember what I said."

Harrison rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know 'can't celebrate my birthday until it's my wonderful boyfriends as well.'" He said mocking tom with a poor impression.

"That was a terrible impression." Tom said pretending to act annoyed

"Meh I got the whining and non pubescent voice didn't I?" Harrison said being a smug bastard. 

"Oh you're on mr smugsterfield." He said grabbing Harrison and pulled him down on top of him. 

They started kissing tom taking charge for once. 

"You know it would be a lot more useful if you where a lot less clothed." Tom said sounding a little too desperate.

"I'm sorry Thomas it may be your birthday but you are not tainting my bacon." Harrison said in an attempt to sound serious.

"I swear you love bacon more than me." Tom exclaimed trying to guilt trip Harrison.

"Well you both taste delicious and particularly salty." 

"Haz!" Tom barely managed to say it he was so flustered. 

"Thomas do I have to prove it?" It sounded more like I request than a question

The thought got into toms mind. "I feel like you might have to." 

Harrison got up and took his shirt off. "I shall not disappoint my dear partner."

"Your thor impression could use some work mate." A little smug Thomas exclaimed. 

"A bit like your sexual activities very disappointing." 

"Oh let me prove you wrong right now."

Their kisses started to get dirtier more and more tongue getting in exploring each others mouths 

Harrison broke the kiss and buried his head into toms neck. 

"Someone's eager." Tom tried to say confidently but ended up sounding like a flustered teen wanking for the first time 

Harrison didn't say anything back but left a trail of kisses down to toms crotch. 

"Well looks like someone's been wanting this." Harrison started palming at toms cock.

"Haz....I.....please." 

"Your wish is my command." 

Harrison revealed toms hard cock and stroked it lightly a few times before putting his mouth round it and letting it in.

Tom grabbed his pillow and closed his eyes cause if he looked down he knew he would come straight away and he'd prefer to not have Harrison mention that in every conversation. 

Harrison kept moving up and down toms cock occasionally letting it out of his mouth with a pop. 

"Haz.....if you keep that up...I'm gonna." 

Haz immediately let go making tom groan.

"Can't have that can we cause. I'm gonna fuck you into next week." 

Tom saw some precum form on his cock as Harrison was getting the condom and lube. 

"You ready?" 

Tom didn't reply he just nodded. Harrison spreaded toms legs. 

Harrison entered tom slowly but deep tom let out the most feminine noise he'd ever heard as Harrison kept thrusting in to tom slowly increasing the pace. 

"Haz I'm gonna....I'm gonna." Tom exploded all over his chest some even getting on his face. 

Haz pulled out took the condom off and did the same making toms perfectly crafted abs look like a mine field. 

They where both panting as Harrison lay next to him. 

"Well so much for not tainting your bacon huh." 

"A worthy sacrifice for you Thomas." He leaned and kissed tom "happy birthday babe.


End file.
